Be My Escape
by Band Is BA
Summary: Haley is a freshmen determined to become a part of the world she longs for. Nathan is a senior searching for a way out. What happens when they meet unexpectedly? AU Naley
1. The Search For Something More

**Not much happens in this first chapter because I am kind of setting everything up, things will be better explained as the story goes on. This story is AU. It will involve many characters but is centered mainly around Nathan and Haley. Please read and review. **

**disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill.**

Chapter One

---------

It was eight A.M. and Tree Hill High was buzzing as people split up into their various groups, waiting for the bell to ring. In Tree hill, North Carolina, they sun, which normally graced the sky was covered by dark clouds. It was early November, and the weather was starting to get cold. As a gust of wind flew by, Haley tightened her thin marron jacket and shivered._I knew it going to be cold today._ She looked across the quad with envy at the popular seniors who were all laughing, probably at some clueless lower class men. They were all gorgeous; blessed with good looks. Dressed in the most stylish and expensive clothes, they also came from the richest, most elite families in town. Unlike the seniors, who she admired, Haley was just a freshmen, struggling to survive her first year of high school. She desperately wanted to become part of their society, but unfortunately for her, it didn't look like that was happening anytime soon.

It wasn't like she hadn't tried to get noticed by people like Rachael Gattina, and Peyton Sawyer, because she defiantly had. The occasion wave or friendly greeting in the hallway, hoping they would think her outfit was cute and stop and talk to her.

"Uh hello, Haley..." Brooke said waving her hand in front of her best friends face. She was trying to tell Haley about her shoe crisis she had this morning but her friends attention was elsewhere. She had the perfect outfit picked out, but five minutes before it was time to go, she realized she didn't have a singe pair of matching shoes. Which, in Brooke's world, is a serious problem.

Haley's head snapped when she heard her name being called. Could it be anymore obvious she wasn't paying attention? "Sorry. I guess I just zoned out for a minute." She continued looking on, absentmindedly playing with the frayed edges of her English notebook.

"I hate those bitches." Brooke said disgustingly, following Haley's line of vision. "Just look at them. Sipping their Starbucks. They think they are just the greatest things in the world." Brooke sneered. "Especially Rachael Gattina, she is the worst one."

"Um yeah I guess." Haley replied. After getting bored of daydreaming, Haley finally turned back toward Brooke. They had been best friends, along with Jake Jagelski, since second grade. Today, Haley and Brooke sat alone because Jake was out of school sick with a nasty cold caught from staying outside playing basketball in the freezing weather.

"So do you want to meet in the park this afternoon? Jake said he will try to make it if he is not puking his guts out." Brooke asked, laughing after repeating exactly what Jake had said over the phone. Occasionally after school, Haley, Jake, and Brooke would meet at the park by the River Walk. Haley and Brooke would watch as Jake shot baskets or dribbled around a soccer ball or sometimes they would all just lay in the grass looking up at the sky and talk.

"Yeah sure." Haley replied, starting to pack up her things. She wanted enough time to get to her locker before the bell so she wouldn't be late for class.

After saying goodbye, Haley and Brooke, grabbed their bags and went their separate ways. Unfortunately, Haley and Jake had lockers right next to each other, while Brooke's was located on the other side of the school.

---------------

Nathan sat nervously trying to concentrate, tapping his pencil against the table, as he worked on his calculus homework. It was ten minutes until the bell and now he really regretted not doing this last night. Lucas, his brother, had come into his room at about eight o'clock telling him about some wild party. Of course living up to reputation, he left his homework unfinished, went to the party, and proceeded to have a great time. Big mistake. Nathan heard his friends start laughing at some poor little sophomore whose clothes didn't match. This was not really aiding his concentration. _God when will they ever shut up. _

It was senior year and it was time to buckle down. He had partied his way through high school, maintaining average grades to please the parents, but average was not going to get him in a great school. Dan Scott held high expectations for his boys Nathan and Lucas, and that meant getting into colleges like Duke, Harvard, Brown and Yale, were a must.

"Hey man, you need any help with that?" Lucas asked peering over his brother's shoulder at the blank paper. He had heard a long frustrated sigh come from Nathan. He knew the pressure was really starting to get to him. _Maybe that party wasn't the best idea?_

"No I'm fine." Truth was everything wasn't fine; he didn't understand any of this math. In his opinion letters and number don't belong together. Why did they even need calculus anyway?

He hadn't meant to snap at Lucas, but a jealous raged had kicked in. Lucas had his future set. He was the exact opposite of Nathan. While Nathan played sports, Lucas frequent ventured into the world of John Steinbeck and others reading any book he could get his hands on. Lucas was an straight-A student, involved in clubs, and was also decent at sports. Colleges were knocking on his door begging him to go there.

"You know what, I'll meet up with you guys later." Nathan said picking up his books and shoving them in his bag. He didn't think he was going to accomplish anything anyway. Oh well, what was one incomplete homework assignment going to harm? _Try dozens of incomplete homework assignments._

"Are we still on for basketball in the park tonight," his friend Chase asked. "Or are you scared I'll whip you like last time." he added laughing. The boys were always competitive with each other. Playful banter was part of their daily routine.

"Ha, don't count on it." Nathan said. " I do believe I sent your sorry ass home crying last time."

"Yeah sure." Chase denied, laughing. "See you tonight."


	2. Unexpected Meetings

Chapter Two

--------

Nathan padded down the court in his size fourteen black Air Jordans. He stopped, dribbled the ball between his legs, then shot, watching as the ball sailed through the air, landing in the net with a perfect swish. He pumped his arms in victory as he walked to the bench. Sports were a big part of Nathan's life, but by far, basketball was his favorite thing to do. Whenever he was on the court, whether it was in a school game or just a pick up game in the park, he felt untouchable and all of his problems just seemed to disappear. If it was up to Nathan, he would be playing basketball in college. He was the star of the high school basketball team, who were on their way to becoming state champions, and he was sure if he worked hard enough, he could be recruited. To bad his dad had other plans for him. Dan Scott had been planning his children's future since they were born and that consisted of an ivy league education, becoming a successful doctor, lawyer, or buisness man, and carrying on the family wealth.

"And that's game." Nathan howled as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the end of his shirt. After looking down at the large sweat mark he immediately cringed. He hadn't had time to change after school, and now he had stained a perfectly good school shirt. His mom was going to kill him.

"Lucky shot." Chase challenged as he went to retrieve that ball that had rolled off the court.

Nathan sat down on the bench that was located on the side of the park and retrieved two blue Gatorades out of his bag, handing one over to Chase. The sat side by side on the rickety wooden bench, breathing heavily from their competitive game of basketball. Chase Adams had been one of Nathan's best friends since grade school. They both came from the most prominent families of Tree Hill and it was only natural for them to associate with each other. Right away they had bonded, both having similar soft spoken personalities. Chase had always been there for Nathan when he was having problems. Chase always felt kind of sorry for Nathan, because of all of the pressures from his father. Dan Scott was always pushing Nathan to be the best. Also, Nathan was always being compared to Lucas, and always came second best. Growing up, his accomplishments were pushed to the side, and he always felt a lack of love from his parents, especially from his father. It was no secret Lucas was the favorite.

"So how is bringing the grades up going?" Chase asked, taking a sip of his Gatorade. "I saw you you attempting to finish Mr.Warner's calculus homework this morning. Man, you really should do that shit at night."

Nathan shook his head at released a long frustrated sigh. He didn't need to be reminded of yet another thing he should have gotten done. "Well I would if someone would stop dragging me to lame ass parties every night."

"Dude, that party was all Chris. You can bitch to Keller about than one." Chase laughed, holding his hands up in defense. "But come on, I mean there were some pretty hot girls there last night. Did you see that group of girls from Pontiac? I'll tell you, that made my night."

At Tree Hill High, Nathan was notorious for getting any and every girl he wanted. It wasn't like he put forth much effort, girls just seemed to flock toward him. Though he never hooked up with the same girl more than a few times, he had to admit, he always seemed to find some perfectly willing girls at all of the parties. Through all of his four years of high school, Nathan had yet to have a serious relationship. It wasn't that he didn't want one, or was scared of commitment, he just never found a girl worthy of his time. That was another time that he could never measure up when compared to his brother. Lucas had been dating Peyton Sawyer since the beginning of ninth grade. Peyton was the envy of most girls in Tree Hill because of her perfect height, slender figure, and head full of golden blonde curls. Peyton and Lucas got along perfectly because they both loved music, literature, and art, and could relate in most aspects of life. Karen, their mom, had always loved Peyton, and she expected her and Lucas to get married and spend their life together. Karen was always bugging Nathan, telling him he needed to get involved with a good, steady girl.

"When are you gonna hook up with Rachel? She has been after you since like sophomore year." Chase looked toward Nathan who was mindlessly moving the ball in his hands. "She thinks she practically owns you already."

Nathan turned his head toward his friend and released the ball, watching as it bluntly landed in the gras with a _thud_. "I told you, Rachel and I are just friends. I am not interested. Besides, right now, the last thing I need to be focusing on is hooking up with girls."

"Yeah, I guess, but when has that ever stopped you?" Chase lightly nudged Nathan with his elbow. "Okay, enough of this emotional crap. We are starting to sound like Lucas. Let's play some ball." The boys got up, grabbed the ball and started to dribble around the court, trying to forget there current problems.

---------

Haley looked around at her surroundings as she walked aimlessly on the paved trail that encased the park. A group a preteen boys were playing football randomly chanting a few plays, over a bit father were a few toddlers playing on the jungle gym that she remember from her younger years. She loved this place. Not only was it located along the river, but it was were she spent most of her childhood, just hanging out with her brothers and sisters, and later, Brooke and Jake. A gust of wind surged through the park and blowing back Haley's long, wavy, blonde. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she looked at the time, _4:23_. Haley looked around once more. _Where was Brooke? _Her friends were supposed to arrive at four o'clock, and they had yet to show up.

"Hey! Heads up!" A warning voice called. Haley turned to her right to see a basketball hurling toward her. Just in time, she put her hands up, blocking her face, and the ball got knocked to the ground. Luckily, Haley had saved herself from _total _embarrassment; usually she was a klutz. Everyday she ended up bumping her head, falling, knocking things over, or running into something, at least once.

Picking the ball up off the ground, she lifted her head and locked eyes with the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. He was dressed in dark, crisp jeans, a navy Abercrombie and Fitch polo that showcased his muscles perfectly, and a black, backwards hat with the Duke emblem, covering his buzzed head. Immediately she recognized him to be Nathan Scott, the popular senior who she had seen many times at school. Of course she had never talked to him, but she had admired from afar.

"Sorry about that, my friend doesn't exactly have the best shot." Nathan joked, nodding his head toward Chase. He gave Haley a big smile. He recognized this girl, but he couldn't remember where she was from. Surely he would have remembered those big brown eyes and gorgeous smile.

"Oh, that's okay. No harm done." Haley returned the smile nervously. She was surprised because instead of the smirk she had seen so many times, Nathan had a real, genuine smile. Looking at Nathan again, and taking in how perfect he was, she self consciously looked down at her own attire and inwardly cringed. She was wearing plain faded jeans, and a long sleeve, black v-kneck sweater. At that time she felt like the definition of Plain Jane.

"I'm Nathan." Nathan interrupted Haley's thoughts, sticking out his hand.

"Oh...Hi, I'm Haley." She stuttered, putting her hand in his. At the moment their hands touched, Haley felt a bolt of electricity surge though her and immediately pulled her hand back and dropped it to her side. Nathan couldn't belive how small and soft her hand felt in his. He was also surprised because usually any girl he met would be shamelessly flirting with him by now. Haley was completely friendly and genuine and things with her felt natural. She wasn't that bad on the eyes either, actually, she was pretty cute.

"So, are you here alone?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. My friends were supposed to meet me here, but I really have no idea where they are." Haley stated. She was intimidated by Nathan because she knew where he came from. His family was wealthy, and of course she knew Mayor Dan Scott. Her family was just average. With seven kids, it took a lot to make ends meet, so Haley had to do without a lot of things she wanted.

"Well if you want, you can come hang out with us." Nathan told her. He had no idea where that had come from. But it was getting dark, and she actually seemed pretty cool.

"Yeah sure." Haley couldn't believe she was hanging out with the most popular senior in school. Barely a month ago, she had turned fifteen, she new for a fact Nathan was eighteen, because she remembered fliers for his birthday posted all over school. But it wasn't just that he was popular, even though more than anything Haley wanted to be part of their world, she really wanted to hang out with Nathan.

Haley and Nathan started walking across the grassy field back over to the basketball court where Chase was casually bouncing the ball. Chase took a look at the two and smiled. It was just like Nathan to pick up every girl he saw.

"Hey. What's up? I'm Chase." He said, giving her a quick wave.

Before Haley could speak, Nathan interrupted her. "Chase, this is Haley. She was here alone, and since you almost took her head off with the ball, I invited her to hang out with us."

Chase stopped bouncing the ball and looked at Haley and Nathan. "Okay, first of all, that was totally Nathan's fault. Since the dude is like six foot four, I had to hurl the ball through the air just to get it over his damn head."

Haley looked between Nathan and Chase and laughed, they seemed like great friends, and the playfulness reminded her of her own friendships.

"So Haley, do you go to Tree Hill High?

"Yeah actually...

---------

About fourty-five minutes later, Haley, Nathan, and Chase were all lying in the grass looking up at the sky. They had talked about everything from school, to the latest social events coming up, even basketball. Haley was having the time of her life. They had even invited her eat lunch with them tomorrow. Chase seemed like a great guy, and he was absolutely hilarious, but mostly she was thrilled to be in Nathan's company. He wasn't at all what she expected. She had heard rumors, but right now they all seemed impossible.

Nathan turned his head and looked over at Haley. He had really enjoyed spending the last hour with her. Listening to her stories about her crazy family, and even her friends Jake and Brooke. Who knew a ninth grader would be so cool? Around her, he didn't have to be anyone else and felt completely natural just being himself.

"Listen, I really enjoyed spending time with you Haley, and whooping your ass in basketball Nate, but I've got to head home." Chase said standing up."Remember Haley, lunch tomorrow. Don't be a stranger."

"Alright we will see you tomorrow." Nathan said as he and Haley both stood up. The three exchanged goodbyes, until Nathan and Haley were left by themselves.

"So I'll see you tomorrow? Nathan asked hopefully.

"Yeah definitely." Haley replied smiling. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	3. Introductions

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed. About the age gap, I just turned fifteen about a month and a half ago, so I decided to write a story with a fifteen year old Haley. Anyway, chapter three, please read and review. **

Chapter Three

-----------

"Nate! C'mon, let's go, we're already running late." Lucas pounded on Nathan's locked bedroom door. Frustrated, Lucas shifted his bag on his shoulder and continued banging on the door, while fiddling with the knob. He had not seen Nathan all morning, which was strange, because his brother's usual routine usually consisted of an early morning workout to help keep in shape for basketball. It was seven-thirty and the tardy bell, signaling the start of class rang at eight. Even if they left now, they would barely have enough time to deposit their books in their lockers. Besides, he didn't want to go the morning without saying hello to Peyton.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Nathan shouted back. _C'mon, c'mon. _He stared at the printer, his hand ready to

immediately grab the papers coming out the end. When he arrived home last night, he had eaten dinner, taken a shower and then gone up to his room to catch the basketball highlights on ESPN. Only then, at ten o'clock, did he realize that he had a major paper due the next day in his AP history class. Unfortunately, he had known about this project for close to to weeks, and had not given the assignment any thought. Deciding that turning the paper in late would probably destroy his grade, he decided to pull an all nighter and work on the paper. At four in the morning he finally went to sleep, satisfied with his decent work.

Grabbing the papers out of the printer, he popped in a couple of staples in the corner with the stapler on his desk, shoved the paper into his folder, and then tossed it into his book bag. He threw the bag over his shoulder and headed out into the hallway, only stopping in front of the mirror to double check his appearance. Dan Scott didn't allow his son's to look anything less than perfect. Otherwise, it may tarnish their family's flawless reputation.

"Alright, I'm ready." Nathan said as he opened his door to an impatient, waiting Lucas, who was leaning against the wall.

"Finally." Lucas huffed as he started to climb down stars. "What were you doing anyway? And why was it necessary to lock your door? If it wasn't locked I would have dragged your ass out the door fifteen minutes ago."

"Well, excuse me for trying to secure a passing grade in history." Nathan was already in a crappy mood. He barely had two hours of sleep. Truth was, the paper took a lot longer to write than usual, because he kept spacing out. Of course, thinking of that cute little ninth grader he had met earlier, Haley James. There was just something about her, and he couldn't get her out of his head. They had only talked for about an hour, but had really enjoyed spending time with her, and he couldn't wait to see her at school. She had the possibility of becoming a great friend.

Lucas stopped at the bottom of the stair, turned around and looked at his brother. "I really wish you would let me help you with your work Nathan. Instead of stressing out over the stuff."

"We already know how smart you are Lucas, no need to prove your better than me once again." With those parting words, Nathan shoved Lucas out of the way and headed out the door to get in the car. Lucas didn't take anything Nathan said personally. He was used the pissy mood Nathan got in when Dan decided to go into ass mode overload.

------------

"Haleyyy." Brooke whined. "Come on, it's usually me that makes us late for school. You have been in there forever."

Haley opened the bathroom door. "Do I look okay?" Instead of her normal, plain attire, she had decided to go with something a little different. She was wearing a turquoise scoop neck henley, with dark skinny jeans. Her hair was curled to perfection, and she had spent more time on her make up than normal.

"Tutorgirl! You look hot! Who are you trying to impress?" Brooke raved. Usually, Haley didn't like wearing make-up, not that she needed to, and styling her hair meant running a comb through it.

"Oh, well do you know Nathan Scott?" Haley asked as she gathered her stuff together. She had been so excited when she had got home last night, she had completely forgotten to tell Brooke about her little run in.

"You mean that totally gorgeous, basketball playing senior? Yeah, his brother Lucas is so hot!" Brooke said dreamily. Haley laughed at how boy crazy her best friend was.

"Well yesterday when you decided to ditch me, I met him at the park and he kind of invited me to eat lunch with him today. Brooke, FYI, a sale at the mall, does not constitute as a reason for leaving me waiting for a half an hour." Haley chewed on her bottom lip, a habit she acquired growing up.

"Oh my gosh! No way, Haley!" Brooke squealed. "So, you wouldn't happen to be able to bring a couple of certain best friends to this lunch would you? Like oh, I don't know, me and Jake?"

"Yeah right." Haley said shocked. "Like I will be able to face Rachel Gattina without you."

---------------

For Haley, morning classes seemed to drag by. Usually, she loved school, she was Tutorgirl after all, but today, she just couldn't wait until the first three hours were over. Thinking about getting to see Nathan again, made it really hard to concentrate. She was finally in her music appreciation class, the last one before lunch. Looking up at the clock, she started counting down the seconds, waiting for the bell to ring. The plan was to head directly to her locker, and then Haley, Brooke, and Jake, would all meet Nathan and his friends at Nathan's normal table in the center of the quad.

"Jake!" Haley shouted as she ran up to greet him. "I missed you yesterday. Are you feeling better?"

Jake stopped putting his books in his locker and leaned in to give Haley a hug. "Yep, I feel much better. I really should start listening to my mom, I mean she did tell me to put my jacket on. That was a hell of a cold."

Haley smiled up at him and laughed. Jake was like a brother to her and she loved him to death. He was always there for her and he had an amazing sense of humor. Of course there was and would never be anything romantic between the two of them, and her feelings were reciprocated. Haley had always thought that Jake and Brooke would be a great couple, but whenever it was mentioned, they both just cringed, obviously not open to the idea.

"What's this I hear about the three of us meeting Nathan Scott for lunch today?" Jake questioned raising his eyebrows."Isn't that dude supposed to be like a rich jerk or something?"

"What! No, he seemed nice." Haley said. "Besides, if they turn out to be asses, we can just leave."

"So do you like have a crush on this guy or something." Jake laughed.

"Jake, I barley know the guy." Haley replied."Though he is kind of cute and-"

"Haley." Jake said cutting her off mid sentence. He was used to doing this often when Brooke and Haley started ranting about girl stuff, mainly boys. This was something that had become a lot more common since high school started. "I'm not Brooke, remember, I don't think guys are cute. But if you want to talk about Peyton Sawyer..."

"Aha shut up." Haley playfully hit Jake in the stomach. "By the way, where is Brooke?"

As if answering anytime her name is called Brooke came around the corner. "Here I am. Sorry, just touching up my make-up for the oh so fine Lucas Scott."

------------

After third period, Nathan headed straight for the big double door, and into the outdoor courtyard, looking for any sign of Haley along the way. After having her stuff in his head, he was excited about finally seeing her and introducing her to his friends. Looking around, he saw his friends, and unfortunately for him Rachel, were already seated at their normal table.

"Hey Chase. Have you seen Haley yet?" Nathan asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Dude chill." Screwing the cap back on his water bottle, Chase nodded to the group of people coming toward them. "Damn...I don't remember Haley looking that good."

At the sound of Haley's name, Nathan's head snapped to attention. Damn was right. Yesterday when he saw Haley, he definitely thought she was cute, but today she looked absolutely gorgeous. She had obviously but forth a lot of thought when getting ready this morning, and it was worth it. Seeing her give him a big grin, he smiled in return.

"Hey Haley." Nathan said running up to her. "I am glad you came."

At seeing Nathan, Haley's heart fluttered. He looked perfect in his Nike track jacket, and dark jeans. She had been nervous at first about being with him, but the grin that graced his face, just caused all of her nerves to disappear.

"Hi Nathan." Haley said gesturing behind her. "These are my friends Brooke and Jake."

"What's up guys." Nathan greeted nicely. It felt kind of weird to be hanging out with ninth graders. After all they were barley fifteen and he had already turned eighteen. Seeing them at anytime besides lunch was a rare occurrence anyway. The freshmen and sophomores had classes on one side of the school, while juniors and seniors had classes on the other. If Haley's friends were anything like her, he was sure they would have no problem getting along.

Nathan exchanged hellos with Brooke and Jake, and then lead them over to the lunch table. As Nathan approached the table, Rachel looked up and immediately scowled. She was sure that sometime this year, Nathan would realize that they were meant to be. She was not going to lose him to some little _girl. _Standing up, she walked to the front of the table.

Rachel walked up and put her hand on Nathan's chest. "Nathan. Why didn't you tell us you were bring the charity case?"

Listen bitch-"

"Brooke don't." Jake whispered holding the girl back. Nobody wanted to see Brooke when she was pissed. She had always been fiercely protective of Haley, and anything insulting toward her set Brooke off.

"Put some ice on it Rachel." Nathan said angered shaking her off. She obviously wasn't getting the memo. He didn't like her.

"Guys, this is Haley and her friends Brooke and Jake. I invited them to eat lunch with us. I hope thats not a problem." Nathan said directing the last comment at Rachel. Haley was still standing innocently behind Nathan, having yet to say a word.

Rachel was smiling smugly and decided to add more fuel to the fire. "Hi. Holly."

"Knock it off." Peyton demanded Rachel who was now shooting daggers at Haley. She knew that her friend could be a serious bitch when she wanted to.

Breaking the awkward silence, Chase spoke up. "Hey Haley. It's nice to see you again. Brooke, Jake, I'm Chase." He waved politely.

Haley finally looked up from the spot on the ground she had previously found so interesting, "Hi Chase." All of that fluttering she felt when she first saw Nathan had disappeared, and now her heart was hammering in her chest, and she felt as if she was going to cry. _Why did she want to be friends with Rachel?_

Peyton got up from her seat and grabbed Lucas' hand dragging him behind her. "It's nice to meet you all, I am Peyton. This is my boyfriend, and Nathan's brother Lucas."

Lucas tucked his current John Steinbeck novel under his arm and gave them a friendly wave. "Hi."

"Hello Lucas." Brooke said flirtingly batting her eyelashes before simontaneouly being elbowed by Haley and Jake.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Chris Keller sees to very gorgeous ladies." Chris smirked, deciding to make his presence known.

Haley had to contain her laughter after looking at Chris. He was dressed in way too tight jeans, a bright purple cowboy shirt, and his hair was way to big. Besides, who refers to themselves in third person? Chris Keller does.

Angered Nathan snapped at Chris. "Stop trying to be a player Keller. It's not necessary to hit on every girl you see."

Chris sat back in his chair, crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head. "Man, Chris Keller doesn't have to try, the ladies just flock to me. For instance at that party the other night man, The Keller was just sitting there minding his own business and...

Nathan turned to Haley and laughed as Chris continued on telling his story to Brooke and Jake who were listening intently. "Yeah, so, these are my friends. Listen...I'm sorry about Rachel, she just takes awhile to get used to."

Haley couldn't help but smile at how cute he was trying to apologize. "It's fine Nathan, really." She touched his arm lightly. "So are you and Rachel-

Haley was cut off by the sound of the bell, signaling the end of lunch.

Nathan looked down at Haley. "Since we didn't really get to talk, how about I drive you home this afternoon?"

"Sure, that sounds great!" Haley replied. She really did want to talk to Nathan without the company of other people, and try to learn more about him.


End file.
